Shadows
by pokemonfan67
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are all on vacation to the Orre region, an area known for battling and its... shadowy past. Mario and Luigi are sent there to stop an evil that threatens everyone. They come together for a strange adventure. Will they succeed or will shadows take them?
1. The beginning of an adventure

**Hi! Its me, pokemonfan67. I am making a little story thing. You know, I should only be doing one multiple chapter fanfic at a time but... oh well. **

" Hello Orre region," yelled Ash

" Relax Ash. You've been here for five seconds. We are here on vacation," explained Brock.

" I know... ," said Ash.

" Pika," exclaimed Pikachu.

" Lets see what this place has to offer," exclaimed Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" It looks like our source was right. The twerp is indeed here," exclaimed Jessie.

" And that pikachu will be ours," added James.

" Maybe we will finally prove to da boss that we are the best," said Meowth.

" To Team Rocket" exclaimed Team Rocket.

* * *

" Oh man where am I," asked the combusken. He stood up and shook his head. " This is a strange place," said the combusken. He started walking through Gateon Port. " Why do people keep staring at me," asked the combusken. He stumbled into Meowth.

" Hey! Watch where you're going," yelled Meowth.

" Oh. Sorry. I was just wandering around," apologized the combusken.

" Go wander somewhere else," commanded Meowth.

" Strange combusken. I could actually understand him," muttered James.

" James... Meowth... you are both idiots. That thing could talk! We could have gotten a lot of money for him," exclaimed Jessie.

The combusken wanders over to where Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are.

" So if we go this way, we will end up at Mount Battle," explained Brock.

" I can't wait to show off my battling skills," exclaimed Ash.

" Excuse me, do you know where I am," asked the combusken.

" You're in the Orre region," said Brock, not looking away from the map.

" I heard it is really battle heavy so maybe I will see you," said Ash, also not looking away from the map.

Pikachu tugs at Ash's pant leg and points to the combusken.

" What is it," asked Ash. He looks over to the combusken. " Oh, how did you get here," asked Ash.

" I don't know," said the combusken.

" Wait... you talk," asked Ash.

" Why wouldn't I be able to talk," asked the combusken.

" Pokemon don't usually talk," explained Brock.

" What's a pokemon," asked the combusken.

"Oy...," replied Ash.

* * *

" Oh where is he? I thought that we got sent here together. E. Gadd! Is he here," asked Luigi. He grabbed his communicator and listened to the other end.

" He did get sent back but there were some... issues. Going into the world, he adapted to the world. He looks like one of the natives," explained E. Gadd through the communicator.

" Any leads," asked Luigi.

" Not currently. I am looking," assured E. Gadd.

" I'll look for leads too," announced Luigi.

**This chapter was kinda bad but... it will get better. I promise. **


	2. Flare the combusken

**Trying to make this chapter a little better.**

" So, how do we get that combusken," asked Jessie.

" We could try one of our old plans," suggested Meowth.

" We need to grab him before the twerps catch do," said James.

" We'll be rich," exclaimed Team Rocket. They grab some costumes and head somewhere to change.

* * *

" How can you talk," asked Brock. He examines the combusken closely.

" I-I don't know. I can't remember anything," said the combusken frantically.

" Why don't you hang out with us. Maybe you will remember something. For now we will call you... Flare," said Ash.

" I guess it will do,"said Flare. They watch as a mysterious guy comes over to the group.

" Oh hello. I can't believe that my combusken ran away. I bet that's him," said the mysterious man.

" It is," asked Ash.

" Yes. I can tell. He talks right," asked the man.

" Yes actually. This might be your owner. Isn't that great," asked Brock.

" Yeah...," sighed Flare.

" I know how to cheer you up. Come on," said the man. Flare begrudgingly followed.

* * *

" Where are we going," asked Flare.

" You get to meet my friends," promised the man.

" Wait... there is something off about you," muttered Flare.

" What did you say," asked the man. He stopped following him.

" How would you even know me," asked Flare.

" You mean that you don't remember me? I was there when you were just a torchic," said the man.

" I don't even know what a torchic is," yelled Flare. Everyone starts looking at the man and Flare.

" Stop it... your making a scene...," muttered the man through his teeth.

" No. I can tell that you don't even know me," yelled Flare.

" It seems that our little trick was seen through," said the man. He took off his costume to revel himself as James. Jessie and Meowth jumped out of a balloon that was floating overhead.

* * *

" Its Team Rocket," yelled Ash. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu headed to where they were.

" Prepare for trouble," started Jessie.

" And make it double," added James.

" To protect the world from devastation," announced Jessie.

" To unite the people within our nation," added James.

" To get capture pokemon that is a perfect ten," said Jessie.

" Much like Pikachu and that combusken," added James.

" We are Jessie, James, and Meowth and we will win this fight," announced Team Rocket.

" Meowth! That's right," yelled Meowth.

By this time, people around have started to stare at them.

" Are they always like this," asked Flare.

" Yes," answered Brock and Ash.

" Did you not listen to me," raged Jessie.

" Yes...," said Flare. Flare jumped into the air and stomped on the balloon. He bounced off of it and used fire blast on the balloon. The explosion from the balloon bursting sent Team Rocket flying. Flare landed on his feet in front of Ash, Brock, and Pikachu.

" Waaaa," exclaimed Team Rocket.

" That was awesome," yelled Ash.

" It sure was. So, how about we go and see how the food is here," asked Brock.

" Yeah! I haven't eaten since we got off the boat," yelled Ash.

" If you want, you can still come with us," said Brock. Flare smiled and followed.

* * *

A man dressed in black was sitting in front of a monitor and looked over the footage of Flare beating Team Rocket.

" That pokemon seems really powerful. I bet that he will make an even better shadow pokemon," announced the man.

A women wearing a lab coat stepped out of the shadows. " Yes he will. I guess I will leave the pokemon to you for now. I have to recreate the plans from before," said the woman.

* * *

Luigi walked into town. He already had changed into a different set of clothes to blend in." Hey, do you have anything that will help me blend in better. If anyone besides Mario and you know that I am here, our plan is done,"explained Luigi.

" I might. Let me see...," said E. Gadd. Luigi glanced over at a strange group of people. " I got it. I just downloaded it to your watch communicator," said E. Gadd.

" Great," muttered Luigi. He hid behind a bush and went into the newly downloaded app. It had features that would allow him to change his appearance. He selected a disguise that looked like a teenager of that area. " There are a lot of teens her," muttered Luigi. He tapped the watch and he was transformed, appearance wise, into a 14-year old with a green t-shirt and a green cap with a pokeball logo. He started walking towards the strange people.

* * *

**I really hope that this was a better chapter. Yes... Flare was the best I could come up with. Not creative with names... **


	3. The mysterious man

**Well... here is a new chapter.**

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Flare were walking to a restaurant when they were called to stop.

" H-hey! Please stop," yelled a kid. They turned around to see a teen that was wearing a green shirt and a green cap. It was Luigi but they didn't know that." I was just wondering if you've seen someone with a red cap," said Luigi.

" No. Sorry. We haven't. If you want though, we can help look for him," offered Brock.

" No... its alright... I'll find him," muttered Luigi sadly.

" No. We want to help," said Ash.

Luigi looked down at his watch. He looked back at the strangers.

" No. I can't. Maybe I will see you later though," said Luigi. He ran inside the pokemon center.

" That was odd...," muttered Flare.

" Yeah," agreed Ash. They went inside a restaurant to eat.

* * *

Luigi peeked his head out of the pokemon center. Once he saw that they were gone, he left the center. He walked around until he bumped into a strange man wearing a black suit with a red scarf.

" Sorry," apologized Luigi.

" Just watch where you're going kid. Have you seen a combusken by any chance," asked the man.

" Whats a combusken," asked Luigi.

" You're kidding right? Look, don't withhold information. If you have seen a combusken, tell me where," demanded the man.

" I don't know what that is," insisted Luigi. He tried to leave but the man grabbed his shirt collar.

" You've seen it. I know it. Who doesn't know what a combusken is? You aren't telling me everything," said the man.

_" This is getting bad... fast! I can't do anything because of the people. Where is some help when you need it," _thought Luigi. He tried to free himself but he couldn't escape. " Let me go," yelled Luigi.

" Tell me where you saw a combusken or else," threatened the man.

Luigi gulped. "_Help...," _thought Luigi.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Ash and friends were eating.

" This tastes so good," yelled Ash.

" I love the live show," added Brock.

" Pikachu! Pika ( I was so hungry!)," said Pikachu.

Flare watched the show until he heard someone call for help.

" Did you hear that," asked Flare.

" Hear what," asked Ash. Flare ran out the door.

" Wait," yelled Ash. They chased after Flare.

* * *

Luigi watched as the man pulled out a pokeball with a black button on it.

" Tell me or I might just have to battle," commanded the man.

" Too many people...," muttered Luigi.

" I guess you want to get beaten up. Come out scyther," yelled the man. He launched the pokeball upward and a scyther came out. The scyther had an evil gleam in its eye.

" I'm done for...," whimpered Luigi.

Scyther prepares to do an attack when Flare gets between Luigi and the scyther.

" So you showed up," said the man.

" You can't hurt innocent people. Its wrong," scolded Flare.

" You can talk? That makes you very valuable," declared the man.

Flare got into a battle stance. " Well, you won't hurt anyone if I beat you," said Flare.

Luigi's eyes widened. He tapped a button on his watch. This activated a mini camera. _" Mario? Is it really him," _thought Luigi.

"What makes you think that," asked the man.

Flare jumps over the man and stomps on the scyther's head. The scyther then tackles Flare with a dark looking attack. Flare gets knocked back.

" Ow... what was that," asked Flare. Brock, Ash, and Pikachu run up to Luigi and helps him up.

" Do you like it? That was shadow rush. You want to try that again," taunted the man.

" Looks like he might need some help. Pikachu, you know what to do," said Ash. Pikachu nodded and used thunderbolt on the scyther. the scyther then uses shadow rush on Pikachu. It knocks him back.

" I'm getting tired of this," said Flare. He jumped into the air and used fire blast on scyther. the scyther falls to the ground.

" How did you do that," asked the man.

" Good always win," explained Flare. The man runs off after getting his pokemon.

" So what happened," asked Brock.

"I don't even know. I was walking and I bumped into him. He kept insisting that I knew something about a combusken," explained Luigi.

" Maybe he was looking for Flare," suggested Ash.

" Flare," questioned Luigi.

" Yes. That's my name," said Flare.

Luigi winked at Flare. " That makes sense," agreed Luigi. Flare looked confused.

" So, are you still looking for your friend or something," asked Brock.

" Yes... but I think I will go with you," said Luigi.

" I thought that you said that you couldn't," pointed out Ash.

" I can now," said Luigi.

" Well, great! Now we have you and Flare to adventure with," exclaimed Ash.

" Can I have a moment," asked Luigi.

" Sure," said Brock. They walked off.

Luigi sent the video that he recorded to E. Gadd. He waited a few moments.

" Hey, do you think that this is Mario," asked Luigi.

"I don't know sonny. You'd better stay close to them though. From what I can tell, they really want to capture him. Don't tell them your secret unless you think you can really trust them," requested E. Gadd.

" Got it," said Luigi. He caught up to Brock and the others. He was now going to follow them.

**Wow I wrote a lot...**


	4. Route to Agate Village

" So... where are you guys going," asked Luigi.

" We are here on a little vacation. After that, Brock has to go back home and I need to go back to trying to beat the Pokemon Leagues. We are going to Mount Battle first. I am going to try to challenge the one-hundred floor challenge," said Ash.

" Ah. That makes sense...," said Luigi. He faked understanding what they meant by that. _" What are pokemon? I'll have to look that up later," _thought Luigi.

" I've been here for a few hours and the only wild pokemon I've seen is Flare," groaned Ash.

" I did explain on the boat that this area doesn't support wild pokemon,"said Brock.

They walked until two people, a man and a woman, stopped them.

" Well hi! Welcome to Lola and Steve's circus. would you like to see the show," asked Lola.

" What circus," asked Luigi.

Steve pressed a button and a tent popped out of a box.

" This circus. Its a pokemon circus. They can participate with the acrobat. Want to try it," asked Lola.

" Sure, why not. Pikachu, you can go join if you want," said Ash.

" I don't know...," said Flare uneasily.

" Oh! He can talk! That's great," yelled Steve.

Both Flare and Pikachu went into the tent. A metal door closed and the tent broke away.

" Pikachu," exclaimed Ash.

" M- Flare," yelled Luigi.

Lola and Steve took off their costume to revel that it was Jessie and James. Meowth ran over from behind a bush.

" Team Rocket," exclaimed Brock and Ash.

" Hahaha! Prepare for trouble," started Jessie.

" And make it double," added James.

" To protect the world from devastation," announced Jessie.

" To unite the people within our nation," added James.

" To get capture pokemon that is a perfect ten," said Jessie.

" Much like Pikachu and that combusken," added James.

" We are Jessie, James, and Meowth and we will win this fight," announced Team Rocket.

" Meowth! That's right," yelled Meowth.

" Let me out of this thing," exclaimed Flare.

" No way twerp," said Meowth.

" You're worth a lot of money, especially in this region," explained Jessie.

" Let them go," yelled Luigi. His watch vibrated. His hand was starting to create small, unnoticeable sparks.

" Don't do anything too careless. You've been doing so well with adapting," said E. Gadd. The voice could not be heard clearly except by Luigi who was closest to the watch. The sparks then faded.

" Who was that," asked James. They looked around for the mysterious voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

" Uh... its a ghost... of a pokemon... who was killed when someone captured them. He said that if you release the pokemon that no harm will come to you," said Luigi. He tapped his watch to create a hologram of a ghost pokemon. It just so happened to be a litwick. Luigi then faked a scream, while Team Rocket did not fake scream.

" Oh no! Oh no no no! Not again," yelled Jessie. She flipped a switch that released Pikachu and Flare. Team Rocket then ran off. Flare and Pikachu ran out of the cage. Luigi tapped on the watch and made the litwick hologram vanish.

" Oh technology," muttered Luigi happily.

" That was an illusion," asked Ash.

" Yep. It was made from the pokemon data thing," explained Luigi.

" You mean the Pokedex," asked Brock.

" Yeah that," said Luigi.

" Thank you for saving Pikachu," thanked Ash.

" Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have done that...," said Flare.

"Don't worry about it. You did it for me," said Luigi. They start walking again.

" You know, you asked us why we were here, why are you here," asked Ash.

" Me and my buddy came here to study pokemon," informed Luigi.

" But... there are hardly pokemon here," said Brock.

" I know that now...," said Luigi.

They walk into Agate Village.

* * *

Before...

The man from before was in a bush. He watched as the combusken was captured. He looked at them with energy viewing binoculars.

" Thank you. Now this will be a easy time to get the combusken. Once its weak, I swoop in and get it," said The man.

" Flare," yelled Luigi.

He glanced at the kid from before. He noticed a surplus of energy radiating from his hand. He saw a spark.

" What is this? Who is this," asked the man. He heard a jumble of unknown words. He noticed that the leftover energy from the kids hand was gone. " This is really strange... time to show it to the boss. Maybe that will make up for me not bringing in combusken," said the man. He quietly left the area.


	5. Agate Village

" Wow... its so pretty...," murmured Ash. He looked around.

" Its a literal tree house," said Brock. Someone came up to greet them.

" Hello and welcome to our little village. I see you are travelers. Please, feel free to look around," said the man.

They walked around.

" Hey Pikachu, if you want you can go look around with Flare. Just meet us here," said Ash.

" Can I go with them," asked Luigi.

" Sure. It will keep them out of trouble I guess," said Brock.

* * *

Flare started walking to some sort of alcove with Pikachu and Luigi.

" This town is so breathtaking...," said Flare.

" I know. It looks so much better than at my home town. Don't you think," asked Luigi.

Flare looked at him in confusion. " I... guess... I haven't been to your home town. I don't even know where my home town is," said Flare.

" Oh...," said Luigi. He winked at Flare.

They walked into a clearing to see a giant stone.

" Why is there a stone in the middle of nowhere," asked Luigi.

The man that first greeted walked over to where they were.

" It is a relic for Celebi. It also helps with purifying shadow pokemon," explained the man.

" Shadow pokemon," asked Flare.

" Pika ( What are shadow pokemon)," asked Pikachu.

" Oh yes. They were made from people closing the door to their hearts. This drove them to be powerful, yes but it also made them aggressive," explained the man.

" Well thank you for explaining that to us," thanked Luigi.

" No problem," said the man.

Flare, Pikachu and Luigi walked back to where Ash and Brock were. Brock was currently flirting with the nurse.

" Oh Nurse Joy! You have another patient! I think my heart is broken because your beauty has stopped it," exclaimed Brock. A croagunk came out of its pokeball, and poison jabbed Brock in the side. " I think this would count as something that needs to be fixed too," said Brock painfully.

" Croa croagunk( You need to stop this)," said Croagunk. He dragged Brock away from the nurse.

" Is he normally like this," asked Flare.

" Pika pikachu pika... (Only around girls his age...)," said Pikachu.

" Ah," said Flare.

"Hey, the news is on," said Ash. They turned to watch the TV.

" Breaking news! We now learn from eyewitnesses that shadow pokemon may be on the rise. The pokemon was spotted at Gateon Port. We will be investigating everyone who was there at the tie," finished the reporter.

"Oh is that what that scyther was," asked Ash.

" I guess," said Flare.

" Well, that pokemon did not seem friendly. It looked like it wanted to kill someone," said Brock.

" It would have been me...," trailed off Luigi.

" So you never told us your name," pointed out Ash.

" Uh... my name... is... uh... Sam...," said Luigi.

" Oh okay then! Well, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," introduced Ash.

" My name is Brock. I think Ash has told you that already though," said Brock.

" Yep. Hey... I should tell you that I don't know a lot about pokemon... I just got here from a far away city. Can you kind of tell me a little bi about pokemon" asked Luigi.

" Sure. Pokemon are creatures with powers. People often use them to battle. In that battle, they go by the strengths and weaknesses of the pokemon. They battle until one pokemon is unable to battle. There are also musicals and contests you can enter them. We think of pokemon as more than just what they are. We think of them as our friends," explained Ash.

" Thank you...," said Luigi.

" That will work as an explanation I guess...," muttered Brock.

* * *

" You allowed yourself to be seen," questioned the lady.

" But Lady Amelia I didn't mean to. That kid did it! I bet he was controlling some kind of camera. He has some kind of magic power," claimed the man.

" No excuses Shaydo! You should have been more careful! Besides, what proof do you have that the kid has powers in the first place," asked Amelia.

" I had a camera with an energy reader," said Shaydo. He grabbed the camera out of his pocket and showed Amelia the footage. " Notice how a surplus of energy is going towards his hand when the combusken is trapped," said Shaydo.

" It could have been static electricity. Now go get that combusken," commanded Amelia.

Shaydo walks out of the area looking sad.


	6. Police confrontation

"So, do you think that those people will ask us anything," asked Ash.

" _I never thought about that... we need to leave...," _thought Luigi. He looked at the open door. "We should probably go now...," said Luigi. He started to go out the door when he walked into a police officer. _" Ack! Too late," _thought Luigi.

" You need to come with me. You guys are some of the people that are under investigation," said Officer Jenny.

" Oh Jenny! You can lock me away in your heart and throw away the key," started Brock. Before Croagunk had a chance to come out, Officer Jenny took out a taser and shocked Brock.

" Gaa! My love for you is as electrifying as," began Brock. Jenny zapped him again.

" Oh Brock...," sighed Ash.

" W-where are you taking us," stammered Luigi.

" We are just going to ask you some questions. Depending on your answers, you will either be let free or we will put you in jail," explained Officer Jenny. Brock started to try to stand up when Jenny zapped him again.

" Stop zapping my friend," commanded Flare.

" We had some problems with this guy in the past. Now, I will lead you to Pyrite Town," said Officer Jenny. They walked out of the village and got into a police car. Brock was pushed into the back seat. Flare was out of the car.

" You might want to have your pokemon return," advised Officer Jenny.

" I am not anyone's pokemon. I am my own person," said Flare.

" Oh... well just duck down," said Jenny. Flare got into the back seat. They drive to the skirts of Pyrite Town. They get out of the car. By this time, Brock is awake.

" Follow me," said Jenny. They follow her to the police station. " Now, I am going to interview you guys one at a time. Until then, get into the cells," commanded Jenny. She unlocked the jail cells and put everyone but Ash in there.

* * *

" Now what were you doing at the time of the initial confrontation," asked Jenny.

" I was in the Krabby Club, watching the show and eating," answered Ash.

" I see. Now what made you leave," asked Jenny.

" Flare... or the combusken thought that he heard someone yell for help," said Ash.

" What did you see when you went out there," asked Jenny.

" I saw my new friend Sam being attacked by a guy with a scyther... only the scyther was super powerful and it knew moves I didn't know existed. He called the move... shadow rush... I think...," said Ash.

" Thank you. Now please send in Brock," said Jenny.

* * *

" What were you doing at the time of the initial confrontation," asked Jenny.

" Why talk about the past when we can have a great future together," asked Brock.

" Answer the question or I will zap you again, this time with higher voltage," threatened Jenny.

" I was eating with Ash and Flare," answered Brock.

" What did you see," asked Jenny.

" When I went out there I saw a man tormenting Sam with a scyther. The scyther seemed to be more powerful though," said Brock.

" Thank you... now leave before I have to get violent. I am not like my family when it comes to you," warned Jenny.

* * *

" Now, we don't normally interview pokemon but you can talk. What were you doing when the initial confrontation happened," asked Jenny.

" I was eating," said Flare.

" What made you stop eating," asked Jenny.

" I heard a cry for help and I just had to help," answered Flare.

" Okay. What was your experience when you were helping," asked Jenny.

" That thing was really powerful. It kinda seemed unnatural too," explained Flare.

" Thank you. Please send in the last person," said Jenny.

* * *

" So, you were being attacked at the initial confrontation. Is this true," asked Jenny.

" I-It is," stammered Luigi.

" What is your name," asked Jenny.

" My name is Sam," said Luigi.

" Are you sure," asked Jenny.

" Yes...," confirmed Luigi warily.

" You're lying to me. I know your name. Don't worry about it. This isn't being recorded," said Jenny.

" Oh... I get it now. You look kind of weird," said Luigi. He chuckled.

" Same for you. So Luigi, how is your search coming," asked Jenny.

" I think I found Mario. If you were talking about Cipher, then I don't know," confirmed Luigi.

" Just keep going with them. From what I have heard from all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, they are kindhearted. They even wrote a log on what they did in the past," said Jenny. She handed him a book. " This is what they did. I would read it if I were you. It makes a good story," said Jenny.

" Thank you Daisy...," said Luigi. He walked out with the book in his hand. Daisy followed him and released the team. Daisy then stomps on Brock's foot when he is about to say something.

" You guys are free to go," said Daisy. They all waved goodbye at her, except Brock who was hopping on one foot because of the pain. They left and went to the town's hotel. Brock ended up paying for all the rooms because he was the only one with money.

* * *

Luigi sat on his bed and started reading from the book. " Heh... so Brock has always done that. That would explain why he got shocked so many times. Oh Daisy...," mumbled Luigi. Ash knocked on the door.

" Hey, are you awake," asked Ash.

Luigi quickly hid the book under his blanket. " Yes," answered Luigi.

" Some guy wanted to see you...," said Ash. Luigi got up and left his room. He saw the guy from the shadow pokemon incident. This time he had six pokemon. Pikachu was on the ground, knocked out.

" Oh no...," said Luigi.


	7. An Electrifying Encounter

" I've been looking for you got me in trouble with my boss, now I'm coming to settle the score. I got your little friend," said Shaydo.

" You let him go," demanded Luigi.

" Calm down Luigi," said E. Gadd.

" Make me," said Shaydo.

" I-I cant. I don't have any pokemon," said Luigi.

" Oh, I don't think that will be a problem for you Mr. Thunderhand," countered Shaydo.

" W-what are you talking about? Th-that's impossible,"said Luigi nervously.

" I know it is but when I was observing that combusken a while ago, I saw a surplus of electricity go to your hand. I believe that was when you got angry at some random thugs," said Shaydo.

" What is your name," demanded Ash.

" My name is Shaydo. Don't bother remembering it because my shadow pokemon will destroy you. Your pokemon have all fainted. You have no more moves. I promise you that there is no hope for you," promised Shaydo.

" Its Shaydo... like shadow...," pointed out Brock.

" People in Orre have pun names. Its a fact of life," exclaimed Shaydo.

Pikachu gets up and sneaks around to where Flare is.

" How about this, if you show me that thunder thing, I'll let you all go," bargained Shaydo.

" I don't posses thunder attacks. I'm not a pokemon," said Luigi.

* * *

" Ugh... how did I get in a cage," asked Flare.

He sees Pikachu sneaks towards him.

" Hey, did you beat him," asked Flare.

" No... his pokemon devastated me. Now, they have everyone cornered," muttered Pikachu.

" Oh no... this is very bad. I feel so helpless. I hate this feeling," yelled Flare.

" I'll try to go save them," assured Pikachu as he left to go help.

* * *

" What are you going to do now? I got you all trapped. You will either show me that thunder thing or I hurt your friends," threatened Shaydo.

" He's just a normal kid! Just leave him alone," yelled Ash.

Shaydo snaps his fingers and the shadow pokemon draw closer to Ash and Brock.

" Please stop," pleaded Luigi.

Pikachu sneaks to where Luigi was.

" No. They are witnesses. You are too. I am offering it one more time, show me that lightning thing or they get hurt," threatened Shaydo.

_" What should I do? They seem so nice but I can't give away my secret. Oh Mario, you would comfort me but I have to find you... or something like that," _thought Luigi.

Shaydo again snaps his fingers and the shadow pokemon start preparing for an attack. Ash and Brock winced and braced for an attack.

" No,! You can't hurt them" yelled Luigi. He shot electricity out of his hand and at the attacking pokemon. He then stares at his hand as he realizes what he just did. " Oh no...," muttered Luigi.

Ash and Brock open their eyes to see that the six shadow pokemon were fainted.

" Good job Pikachu," praised Ash.

" That wasn't the pikachu. It was the kid. I have the whole thing on tape," said Shaydo. He smirked. " Now the boss won't think I'm crazy," said Shaydo.

" You are going to give me the tape," said Luigi.

" Oh yeah, just try,"dared Shaydo.

Luigi carefully aims a blast of electricity and hits the tape, frying it.

" No," yelled Shaydo. He quickly drops it. " Well, I still win because I have your combusken. He leaves. They run after him to discover that he got on a truck with Flare's cage.

" No! Come back here," yelled Luigi.

" I think you have some explaining to do after we get back Flare," said Brock.

" I know," muttered Luigi.

* * *

" Are you kidding? The new twerp has electric powers," asked Jessie angrily.

" That won't be very helpful for getting the pikachu," stated James.

" Hey... that twerp is sorta like a pokemon... maybe we can capture him and see what kind of shadow thing they can make with him. Just imagine that twerp helping us. Nobody will stop us," said meowth. They started daydreaming about Luigi helping them with chores, feeding the food, and terrorizing towns.

" Lets do it," said Team Rocket.


	8. Shadow Storm

" We need to find out where they went," said Ash.

" I just hope that Flare is okay...," said Luigi.

" So, you didn't tell us everything I imagine. I wont ask you now but I do expect an answer from you," said Brock.

" Pika," agreed Pikachu.

" Look! There are tire tracks," exclaimed Ash. They walked over to the tire tracks. " Maybe He went that way," said Ash.

" Lets go," commanded Luigi. He took off. He ran as fast as he could. Ash threw a pokeball and sent out Charizard. Ash got on Charizard and he followed Luigi that way. Brock ran after them, struggling to see them.

" Wait up guys," yelled Brock. After a while, they got to a small lab in the desert. Bock collapsed as soon as he got the lab. Luigi skidded a few inches from the building and Ash got off of Charizard. Charizard was sent back into his pokeball. " How do you run like that," asked Brock between breaths.

" No questions right now. We have to hurry," said Luigi. He ran inside with Ash chasing after him. Brock walked in, still panting.

* * *

" I can't believe I was captured... I hope they are all right," said Flare.

" They were right about your ability to talk. Lets see if your increased power is also true," said Amelia.

" I know that my friends are coming," assured Flare.

" We already have that covered. Now, shall we begin the shadowification process," asked Amelia.

" You can't do that! You'll never get away with it," yelled Flare.

" Oh sweetie... I already have," said Amelia as she threw the switch.

" No... no! Help," exclaimed Flare.

* * *

" I gotta hurry," exclaimed Luigi. He jumped over every desk and person that was in his way. Things that couldn't be jumped over, he zapped with his Thunderhand ability. Ash and Brock struggled to catch up. They eventually got to a lab where they were making shadow pokemon. " Come on... where is he...," asked Luigi to himself. He glanced around to see several pokemon in chambers. They looked like they were in pain.

" Uh... over here," said Ash. Everyone walked over to where he was and looked at the containment chamber. It was Flare. He seemed to be unconcious. " Are we too late," asked Ash.

" We can't be! I know that he is strong," said Luigi._ " Hang in there bro...," _thought Luigi.

* * *

_" Are they really coming," _thought Flare.

_" No they aren't. They hate you. Nobody ever liked you,"_ said a disembodied voice. Flare got jolted with black energy.

" No... that can't be true. They are my friends," argued Flare.

_" What kind of friend would hide things from you? You saw Sam shoot lightning out of his hand. They are just using you, "_said the voice. He got jolted again.

" You may be on to something but I am sure that they wouldn't do that," said Flare.

_" The others were so eager to give you away. They did it quite a few times. They hate you," _insisted the voice. He was again jolted by black energy.

" They... no... that... it couldn't... no... it isn't...," said Flare.

_" Oh but it is. You see, we can help you, give you a break from it. Let us close the door to your heart. You'll never be hurt again. Just give up," _said the voice. He felt that energy go straight to his heart. He felt weak.

" ... I'll do it...," said Flare.

Just when he was about to close the door to his heart, he heard a voice. _" Hang in there bro...," _said the voice. Memories started to flash.

* * *

" Thank you for saving me," said the pretty girl with blond hair.

" It was no problem Princess Peach," said the man in red.

" Just call me Peach. What is your name," asked Peach.

" My name is Mario," answered Mario.

* * *

" Lets go Luigi," yelled Mario as he was hopping from mushroom to mushroom.

" Thank you for taking me along with you," thanked Luigi.

" No problem bro," said Mario.

* * *

" I bounce back, just like my bro," said Luigi. Him and Luigi jumped off the platform and ran over to a ledge.

" Boost me up," said Mario. Luigi boosted Mario up to a platform. Luigi then jumped up to the platform. " Now, hold on to me," commanded Mario. Luigi hugged Mario as they flipped to 3-D.

" I can't wait to get out of this paper dimension," said Luigi. Mario laughed. " Me too," agreed Mario.

* * *

" Are you sure you guys want to do this," asked an elderly man.

" We do," assured Mario.

" Okay but something bad could happen. You decided to do this," said the elderly man.

" Relax E. Gadd. Daisy did it. She is perfectly fine. I heard that she is impersonating a police officer," said Mario.

" I don't want to be the crook she arrests," said Luigi. He laughed as he imagined what would happen.

" Step into the machine," commanded E. Gadd. They stepped into the machine. " You're about to enter the Pokemon universe," said E. Gadd.

* * *

Flare gasped. " My memories... they came back...," said Flare/ Mario. He got up shakily and stumbled to the other side where Ash, Brock, and Luigi was at. " I'm okay," yelled Mario. He looked at the expressions. They didn't seem to hear him. " Stupid glass," mumbled Mario. He walked back to where Amelia was. " I feel... so weak...," said Mario. He fell to the ground after making it there.

* * *

" I see that it worked," said Amelia. He was coming over to his new master. Get him a pokeball," commanded Amelia.

" Right away," said the grunt. He grabbed a shadowball and gave it to Amelia. Amelia opened the containment unit and tried to catch Mario. The ball just bounced off.

" What... why isn't it working," asked Amelia.

" Its because he has a strong heart," said Luigi. Ash, Brock and Luigi found a way to get over here.

" The shadow pokemon process always works. There isn't a way that it couldn't have worked," said Amelia.

* * *

" It didn't work this time," yelled Ash.

" He just seems passed out. He doesn't seem evil," said Brock.

" Pika," yelled Pikachu. Luigi walked to the machine. He channeled electricity to go to his hand and he slammed his hand onto the controls, shorting them out.

" Give us our buddy," commanded Luigi. He allowed sparks to bounce off his hand.

" This isn't over," assured Amelia as she gave them Mario. Ash, Brock and Luigi then left holding the unconscious Mario.

* * *

" Wake up...," said Luigi. Mario slowly opened his eyes to see Luigi." He's awake," yelled Luigi.

" We were so worried about you," said Brock.

" Sorry we let you get captured...," apologized Ash.

" Its okay. You couldn't do anything. I'm okay now though," said Mario.

" Now that we know that, Sam, you have some explaining to do," said Brock.

" Okay. First off, I am sorry for lying to you. My name is actually Luigi. Second, Brock I am sorry for what my girlfriend did to you," said Luigi.

" You're dating Officer Jenny," exclaimed Brock.

" But you're fourteen," said Ash.

" No I am not. I am actually, in my late twenties( Being nice. :P). You see, this is a disguise," said Luigi. He tapped a button on his watch and he no longer had a disguise. " Me and my brother Mario came here from a different universe thanks to someone named Professor E. Gadd," he was interupted by Brock.

" I am guessing that this professor is a sort of mad scientist," guessed Bock.

" He is. Now as I was saying, I had to lie because we were tracking down a dangerous set of villains whom you don't know. They are the ones helping with the shadow pokemon, I suspect. I didn't want to give away my location," said Luigi. He tapped a button on his watch to change into his disguise.

" That... I guess makes sense...," said Brock.

" I see why you lied...," said Ash.

" I guess you were looking for your brother before," asked Brock.

" I was. I think I might have found him though. To my surprise, he wasn't with me when I arrived. I had to ask E. Gadd about it. He said that due to some malfunction or something, he transformed into a different form. He looked like one of the locals, that being pokemon and humans. I think he turned into a pokemon," said Luigi.

They gasped and looked at Mario. Luigi nodded.

" That would explain why he said he had amnesia," said Brock.

" Wait... what," questioned Luigi.

" Yeah, I had amnesia. Somehow having a voice tell you that your friends are using you, combined with you getting jolted with some kind of dark energy, paired with you saying to hang in there, brought my memories back," said Mario.

" That sounded painful. No wonder you were unconscious for a few days," said Ash.

" So are you Mario," asked Brock.

" Yes I am. No wonder I could hear you call for help. It was our twin telepathy thing that E. Gadd was talking about," said Mario. Luigi and Mario began to chat while Brock and Ash just stared ath Mario.

" This is one of the weirdest things that I have ever seen," said Ash.

" That is quite a statement coming from you," agreed Brock.

**This was a really long chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Also about the chapter name, Shadow Storm is an actual move if you didn't know. They were storming a shadow pokemon lab so... yay puns! Bye guys!**


	9. Pokemon HQ Lab time

" So you're okay right," asked Brock.

" Yeah. I'm alright. I am just a little sore from that shadowification... process thing," said Mario.

" Well this town should have a pokemon center so we will get you checked out you know, make sure nothing is wrong, then we will be on our way," said Brock.

" We are going to the pokemon lab here to see what is going on," explained Luigi.

" I guess Mount Battle will have to wait," said Ash.

They walk into Agate Village.

* * *

" The pokemon center is right over there," said the old man. He pointed to the pokemon center.

" Thank you," thanked Ash.

"I feel fine, really. I just want to help the region," said Mario.

" You can do that after your check up," said Luigi.

Nurse Joy came out and escorted Mario into the pokemon center. Luigi kept Brock from going inside.

" So, I'll run a scan to see if anything is troubling you," explained Nurse Joy. She had Mario sit down as she prepared a scan. She did the scan.

" So, your results came back and nothing seems to be the matter. You just got hit a lot from what it looks like. You might be sore for a little while but that seems to be it," said Nurse Joy. She dismissed Mario. He came out of the pokemon center.

" She said that nothing was wrong, like I was saying. Now lets go," said Mario.

* * *

They are heading to the Pokemon H.Q. Lab.

" My feet hurt," groaned Ash.

" Can we stop to sit down or something," asked Brock.

" We've only been walking for a few miles or so," said Luigi.

" We never get tired from walking... or running," added Mario.

" We aren't like you. Can we stop? We do get tired," groaned Ash.

" Fine. I guess we can stop and eat. We haven't eaten in forever it seems," said Luigi.

" I haven't eaten in a few days. I was passed out," added Mario.

" Well, I brought some rice balls and some water," said Brock.

" Lets dig in," said Ash.

* * *

" That was yummy," said Mario.

" Its much better than those mushrooms we eat," added Luigi.

" Uh... its just rice... in ball form," said Brock.

" Well, they are from a different universe. They probably have never heard of rice,"said Ash.

" Lets head out. We should be there soon," said Luigi. They packed up their camp and started walking again.

* * *

They walked into the Pokemon H.Q. Lab. They walked up to the front desk. The lady had her head down on the desk.

" Hello, I would like to ask the professor something," said Luigi.

The lady snored.

" I think she's asleep," noted Ash.

" Hey lady," yelled Mario.

The lady jerks her head up. " Hello and welcome to the Pokemon H.Q. Lab! We offer a guide in one of the most mysterious topics! Just head upstairs and you can talk to the professor," recited the lady.

" I guess we go up," said Brock.

They head up to the second floor. They are greeted by the professor.

" Why hello there. My name is Professor Krane. We don't get many visitors. What brings you here," asked Krane.

" Me and my friend have a question regarding your studies for shadow pokemon," said Luigi.

" I see. You want to know about the events of a few years ago," asked Krane.

A guy ran into the hallway where they were.

" Sir! The news is on and it seems to be a big story," yelled the guy.

" Oh no...," muttered Krane.

They walked into the lounging area with the T.V.

* * *

" Hello and welcome to ONBS news. There is breaking news! An agent from the thought to be dead, Cipher has come this way to tell us their plan. This seems kind of suspicious since the last time there were shadow pokemon outbreaks, they stayed in the shadows. We now go to a field agent with the story," announced the news anchor.

" We are here live with one of the admins of Cipher. Now, you had something you wanted to tell everyone," asked the agent.

" I did indeed. Thanks to more technology becoming available to us, we now can reverse the effects of purification and if by some chance the initial shadowification doesn't work, we can slowly close the door to the pokemon's heart. That darkness will stay in there. So, little pokemon that got away earlier this week, are you feeling lucky," asked Amelia.

" You better hope that all your pokemon were with you and that your pokemon isn't the one she's talking about... this doesn't sound good," said the agent.

" It is good for us. Soon, we will have a brand new member to our team. Just watch, Cipher will be strong once again," said Amelia. The T.V. turned off.

* * *

" Wait... what was she talking about," asked a guy.

" There seems to be a pokemon out there that escaped being turned into a shadow pokemon. Too bad that pokemon will turn evil," said Krane.

Mario, Luigi, Ash, and Brock looked freaked out, Mario and Luigi being the most terrified.

" Um... is there a way to reverse it," asked Luigi.

" You seem nervous...," observed the professor.

" Can we speak with you in private," whispered Brock.

" Why sure. Just come into my office," said Krane.

They walked with him to his office.

" Now what seems to be the problem," asked Krane.

" I may have been that pokemon from the news...," murmured Mario.

" Oh that isn't good. Well, this problem has never come up. I don't know what to do. I'll see if we can't remove that. Come with me," said Krane.

Mario and Luigi walked with Professor Krane.

* * *

" So, how is it that you can talk," asked Krane.

" This is not the time for this question," said Mario frantically.

" Sorry its just that you never see pokemon that can talk... except for chatots but they mimic speech. Now, ever since the last time that shadow pokemon were a threat, we had scanner that could scan for dark energy," explained Krane.

They walk to an x-ray of sorts.

" Now, please go in here. We will stand behind this lead wall," said Krane. Him and Luigi stood behind a wall until the test was over.

" What are the results," asked Mario.

" Well... unfortunately... she was right. There seems to be a small speck of dark matter in your heart. It was also slowly growing when I looked," said Krane.

" No! This can't be! I have saved worlds, saved galaxies, saved all dimensions, and this is how I'm defeated," asked Mario angrily.

" Just calm down," said Luigi.

" Wait... what," asked Krane.

" Oh... right... you are still here...," said Luigi.

" Just what is going on," asked Krane.

" My pokemon was in several plays and performances...," explained Luigi.

" Oh. That makes sense," said Krane.

Mario walked out angry. Luigi was stopped by Professor Krane.

" You need to calm him down. I fear that if he gets angry enough then the shadow will only get larger. Now, come with me for a second," said Krane.

Luigi followed professor Krane to a small room with gadgets. Professor Krane pulled out a pokemon snag machine.

" This is a machine that goes on your arm. It helps to catch shadow pokemon. I never thought that we would have to use this again but I'm glad I kept this. It has a detector that measures the heart of pokemon. It will tell you if there is a shadow pokemon. Use it well," said Krane. He gave Luigi the snag machine. Luigi put it on.

" Thank you... wait one more question... if his heart has some shadow in it... wouldn't that make him somewhat of a shadow pokemon," asked Luigi.

" It does. Just try to keep him happy," said Krane. Luigi walked back to the others.

* * *

" So, why did you go on T.V. to announce that Cipher is back? I wanted it to be hidden to everyone," said the boss of Cipher.

" It was so that I could strike fear in the hearts of those who escaped with one of our most powerful to-be shadow pokemon," explained Amelia.

" How did this pokemon get away," asked the boss.

" Well, his friends came to save him. This one kid fried the controls with some kind of electricity from his hands," explained Amelia.

" I thought you said before this happened that the powerful pokemon was being turned into a shadow pokemon. Why didn't you just use a shadowball on the pokemon," asked the boss.

" I tried! It failed. Somehow he resisted to it. Don't worry though, as soon as he is a full shadow pokemon, he's ours. Its only a matter of time," said Amelia.

* * *

" Why did we have to go to a stupid desert," asked James.

" Pikachu and that combusken is there... not to mention that new twerp," said Jessie.

" Its too hot," complained Meowth.

**So now they have a new problem on their hands. Mario is slowly becoming a full shadow pokemon and no one knows how to fix it.**


	10. Calming down the shadow

" So what did they say," asked Brock.

" I don't want to talk about it," grumbled Mario.

" Must have been something really bad if he is this angry," whispered Ash.

" What should we do," asked Brock.

" I don't know. What makes him happy," asked Ash.

" I don't know. He seemed to like those rice balls that I made earlier," whispered Brock.

" Lets try that," said Ash.

" Hey Mario, do you want a rice ball," asked Brock.

" No... I want to be left alone," grumbled Mario.

" Come on. You liked the rice ball," tempted Ash.

" I said I want to be alone," said Mario.

" Well, you can't be alone because now we have to go," said Luigi from the next room. Luigi walked into the room.

" What's on your arm," asked Brock.

" Its a special device that Professor Krane gave me. Now, lets go," said Luigi.

" Where are we going," asked Ash.

" Lets go to somewhere that looks peaceful," suggested Luigi.

" Well, we haven't been to Phenac City or Realgam Tower," said Brock.

" Which one would be the best to visit," asked Luigi.

" Uh... this is our first time here. Lets try Phenac City," said Brock.

They leave the lab and head to Phenac City.

* * *

" Its time to put our plan into action," said Jessie.

" The fake restaurant is up. We will have that combusken soon," said James.

" Den we'll be richer than rich," exclaimed Meowth.

* * *

" Its getting kind of late, why don't we stop," suggested Luigi.

" Yeah. My feet are getting tired. I'm surprised that we didn't have to tell you that we wanted to stop," said Ash.

" Well, its been a long day," said Luigi.

" I'm just going to bed now," said Mario. He curled up and went to sleep.

" Well... at least he is calmer now," said Luigi.

" I'm guessing that they couldn't do anything to help him," guessed Brock.

" You're right. We have to keep him calm or it might speed up the rate at which his heart closes. That's why I needed a calm place. I don't know what to do," admitted Luigi.

" Is there anything that makes him happy," asked Ash.

" Well... I suppose that I could call home...," said Luigi.

" Try that. Now, what is that thing on your arm," asked Brock.

" Its a pokemon snag machine. It was used to catch shadow pokemon that belonged to other people. I'm guessing that I use it if Mario were to fall to the side of darkness," assumed Luigi.

" Oh... that's kind of a sad thought...," said Ash.

Luigi stepped to the side and pressed a button on his watch. He contacted E. Gadd.

" Hey... I found Mario," said Luigi.

" That's great! I know you were looking for him. Something seems wrong though. You aren't as happy as you normally are," said E. Gadd.

" Well, that's kind of why I called. He might be slowly falling to darkness due to someone stealing him and messing with his heart," informed Luigi.

" But he's Mario. Surely that can't happen," exclaimed E. Gadd.

" I was wondering if Peach was available. I wanted him to talk to her," explained Luigi.

" Yeah. Peach is actually here now. She stopped by to see how you and Mario were doing. Should I call her over now," asked E. Gadd.

" Yes. I think it would make Mario feel better to see her," said Luigi.

" I'll get her," said . E. Gadd walks away from the camera. Peach walks to the camera.

" Hello? May I ask who this is," asked Peach.

" Its Luigi. Listen, Mario looks a little different. I will give the watch directly to Mario so... yeah. Also, don't talk about the mission. Just trust me," said Luigi.

" Okay. Now, please let me talk to him," requested Peach. Luigi woke up Mario.

" Ugh... what is it... I was sleeping...," groaned Mario.

" Someone wants to talk to you," said Luigi. He gave Mario the watch.

" Hey," greeted Peach.

" Oh! Peach! Hey! Uh... its me... Mario. Sorry I look like this. Anyway, its so nice to see you," said Mario happily.

" Yeah. I've been wanting to talk to you," said Peach.

" How have things been," asked Mario.

" Things have been good. I had to really upgrade my security. We caught Bowser trying to sneak into the castle through the sewers. We could literally smell him coming," said Peach.

" I bet. He must have been really desperate," assumed Mario.

" Yeah. He was," agreed Peach.

* * *

" So, who is Mario talking to," asked Brock.

" Oh, just someone from home. Its his girlfriend Peach," explained Luigi.

" Well, that will make him happy. It seems to be working," said Ash.

" Yeah. He loves her. You can kind of tell that they like each other," said Luigi.

" Pika," said Pikachu.

" So... what does this Peach look like," asked Brock.

" Not going to tell you. Its Mario's choice to let you see what she looks like," said Luigi.

* * *

Pikachu walks over to where Mario is. Pikachu looks at the watch.

" Yeah. And then she zapped him again," described Mario.

" Oh Daisy. Oh... what is that mouse thing," asked Peach.

" That's Pikachu. He is one of the people that me and Luigi are traveling with," explained Mario. He pet Pikachu's head.

" Aw... he's so adorable," exclaimed Peach

" Pika Pikachu ( Oh, is this that Peach girl that Luigi was talking about)," asked Pikachu.

" It is. Isn't she beautiful," asked Mario.

" Pika pik pika( She is. Brock will be so jealous)," said Pikachu.

" Ha! He will be," exclaimed Mario.

" What is he saying," asked Peach.

" Oh... sorry. He was asking me if you were Peach. He also said that my friend will be jealous that your beautiful," explained Mario.

" Well, tell Pikachu that he is very sweet," said Peach.

" Pikachu( Thank you)," thanked Pikachu. He blushed a little.

" Well, I gotta go. Toadsworth will freak out if I'm not at the castle. I'll check back soon. Bye," said Peach. The watch screen went back to a clock screen.

" Well, that was a nice surprise. Hey... Luigi... thanks bro...," thanked Mario.

" I didn't want to see you all sad or angry. It isn't like you," said Luigi.

" We were trying to cheer you up. Are you feeling better now," asked Ash.

" Yeah guys... I am. I'm not to happy about this situation but I can't just give up. What would everybody back home say? I just have to be strong," said Mario.

" That's the Mario I know," said Luigi.

" Now, can we go somewhere to eat? I'm kind of hungry," said Mario.

" Where should we go," asked Ash.

" I still have the rice," suggested Brock.

"I see a restaurant up ahead. How about we check it out," asked Ash.

" Sure. I mean, it looks good," said Luigi. They walk to the restaurant.

* * *

" Hey, they're here. Time to put our plan into action," exclaimed Jessie.

" It'l be great! Pikachu and Combusken will be ours," exclaimed James.

" Just imagine what da boss will say," said Meowth.

* * *

" You guys sure did come through this time. Now, not only do I have a super-powered pikachu that knows volt tackle, I have a combusken that is even more powerful. You guys did so well that I will give you all raises and Meowth can come back to being top cat," said Giovanni in Meowth's voice.

"Per...," growled Persian.

* * *

" Hey is anyone at this place," asked Luigi.

James came out dressed in a waiter outfit.

" Hello and welcome to the Noodle Tentacool. You are our first customer so you get your meals for free," said James.

" Well that's great! See, things are going your way today," said Ash.

" I don't know... something about this place seems odd. Why did you build it in the middle of nowhere," asked Mario.

" You see, we got the wrong deed," explained James.

" Ah. Now, can you show us to our table," asked Brock.

" Why certainly," said James. He escorted them to a table. " Here are your menus and I'll be back to take your order," said James. He handed them the menus and left.

They looked at the menus.

" They have pasta," asked Mario.

" Yeah. Its just noodles topped with tomato sauce," said Ash.

" We know. We just didn't imagine that we could have pasta here," explained Luigi.

" Ah. Well, here comes our waiter... and some other people...," said Brock. They were suddenly trapped in their chairs.

" What," exclaimed Ash and Brock.

" What's going on," asked Luigi.

" Ha ha ha," laughed Jessie. Jessie and James took off their costumes. Meowth came in wearing a chef hat.

" Team Rocket," exclaimed Brock and Ash.

" Hahaha! Prepare for trouble," started Jessie.

" And make it double," added James.

" To protect the world from devastation," announced Jessie.

" To unite the people within our nation," added James.

" To get capture pokemon that is a perfect ten," said Jessie.

" Much like Pikachu and that combusken," added James.

" We are Jessie, James, and Meowth and we will win this fight," announced Team Rocket.

" Meowth! That's right," yelled Meowth.

" Uh, first off, I've heard that same thing three times. Not even my enemy back home is this repetitious with his dialogue. Secondly, I just had something traumatic happen a few days ago. Just let us go," commanded Mario.

" Well, too bad. That stinks for you. We will have a powerful pokemon to please our boss... and a person of shadows to do what we wish," said Jessie.

" Hey! How did you know about what happened with Mario," asked Ash.

" Who's Mario," asked James.

" You know, I think you should actually know the names of the people you trap. I'm Mario," said Mario.

" Oh... well I was talking about someone else. The one with the electric powers," said Jessie.

" Yeah. He's gonna help Team Rocket," said Meowth.

" I will not be used for evil," yelled Luigi.

" You will. We made the seats out of rubber. You can't just shock the machine to fry the circuits," said Jessie.

" You guys are making me really mad. I just talked to someone I haven't seen in a while, my girlfriend and you're just going to do this," asked Mario.

" Wait... you have a girlfriend," asked James.

" How pretty is she," asked Meowth.

" She is beautiful. She means a lot to me. I would run over mountains, go underwater, and go through a volcano to be with her," said Mario.

" That's so sweet... I'm sure nobody here would do that for anyone...," said Jessie.

" I feel you. I really do," said Meowth.

" I'm not sure you guys do. I'm not sure if you guys know what's happening in your own world," said Luigi.

" What do you mean by that," asked James.

" You surely know of Dialga and Palkia, the masters of time and space right," asked Mario.

" Yeah... sure. We saw them up close," said Jessie.

" We know too. We helped them," said Ash.

" Well, the organization known as Cipher is trying to turn them into shadow pokemon," started Luigi.

" Go on," said Meowth.

"The leader is trying to go back in time to a different era in a different dimension to destroy all worlds and remake them in his image," explained Mario.

" What? But... who would do such a thing," asked Ash.

" That's even worse than what we do. We just steal pokemon," said Jessie.

" We came to stop them. Now, can you let us go," asked Luigi.

" What will happen to us," asked James.

" We don't know," admitted Mario.

" We'll let you go. We don't want anything bad to happen to us," said Jessie. She pressed a button and Ash, Brock, Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu were freed.

" Now, go out there and save the world so we can continue to steal pokemon," commanded James.

" Will do," said Ash. They left and started walking to Phenac City.


	11. A deeper explanation

" What strange people... ," muttered James.

" I know. What did they mean by our world," asked Jessie.

" Maybe, their like Deoxy or Jirachi," theorized Meowth.

" So what you're saying, is that they are pokemon from space? But that kid in green looks normal," said Jessie.

" And that Mario looks like a normal combusken...," said James.

" Hmm...," said Team Rocket.

* * *

" So... was what you said really true? The part about the leader of Cipher trying to alter time and space," asked Ash.

" I wish we could say that we were here on vacation... but we are here to stop him," said Luigi.

" So, you guys are like superheroes," said Brock.

" Well... most of the time we save Princess Peach from a giant koopa named Bowser," explained Mario.

" Wait... who," asked Ash.

" You're dating a princess," asked Brock.

" We should probably explain more," sad Luigi. He looked though the picture function on his watch to find a picture of Bowser. He showed it to Ash, Brock, and Pikachu.

" That looks like a blastoise," commented Brock.

" Well, this is Bowser. He is the one that we normally fight. He kidnaps Peach a lot but he has helped to save the world a few times," explained Mario.

" He also breaths fire," added Luigi.

" Why does he want to kidnap your girlfriend," asked Ash.

" We don't know. Some think that he wants to take over her kingdom, some say he wants to marry her," said Luigi.

" Well... that's a little... odd," said Brock.

Luigi tapped on another picture, this time of Princess Peach.

" Wow! She is so beautiful! The way the sun makes her hair glisten is almost too much to look at," exclaimed Brock.

" This is Peach. She is the one Bowser always kidnaps," explained Mario.

" Okay, I get that you are Luigi's brother and that you were probably human before but... its just so weird," said Ash.

" Hey, Daisy gave me a book of what you guys have done. You guys are pretty weird too. For instance, You helped to save a manaphy from pirates," said Luigi.

" That's true," agreed Brock.

" So who's the person who is trying to gain control of Dialga and Palkia," asked Ash.

" Its one of the only people from our dimension that is able to go to different dimensions," started Luigi. He taps on a picture on his watch, this is a jester wearing purple and yellow clothes.

" That guy looks strange... can he really be the one to cause all this trouble," asked Brock.

" Trust me, it's the strange ones you have to look out for. His name is Dimentio. He is able to turn invisible, make clones, travel through dimensions, and other things that relate to magic. I thought that me, Peach, and Bowser killed him but... here he is. We need to get to his hideout and stop Cipher from messing with space and time," explained Mario.

" Dimentio... as in it came from the word dimension... this is the third name that is like this," pointed out Brock.

" Wait... you said that you, Peach, and Bowser defeated him. Where was Luigi in this," asked Ash.

" I was... there...," said Luigi.

" Why was there hesitation," asked Ash.

" Just trust us, its a long story," said Mario.

" We don't have the time. We need to find Dimentio and take him down before he tries to alter time and before Mario turns into a full shadow pokemon," insisted Luigi..

" You sure are a secretive bunch," said Ash.

" Well, lets go see if anyone in Phenac City knows where this hideout is. Not only does it have a training area for Ash, it also is near... a ship stranded in the desert... how does that work," asked Brock.

" The more important question is why they haven't removed said ship," said Ash.

"Maybe its a tourist attraction," guessed Luigi.

They walk to Phenac City.

* * *

" Where is the combusken that you were getting? Shouldn't it be a shadow pokemon by now," asked the boss.

" Sorry Mr. Dimentio, we couldn't find him. We got lucky the past few times," said Amelia.

" Oh how I grow impatient. I am normally a very patient man too. Don't you have some sort of tracking device," asked Dimentio.

" You're right! I do! I nearly forgot," said Amelia. She pulled up Mario's shadow id on the computer next to her and Dimentio. He looked at the picture that they took of Mario. It showed him stomping on the shadow scyther's head.

" That seems familiar. I know of only few that would choose to stomp on an opponent's head rather than using a fire attack. It also makes sense that you said that his friend with electric powers saved him. These are the people who are trying to stop me. The combusken is named Mario and the kid is named Luigi," explained Dimentio.

" Should I gather some shadow pokemon to attack them," asked Amelia.

" No. You should go to the town their in. There you will lead them to here. When you see them, say that you were being controlled by me, personally, and had no clue what you were doing," commanded Dimentio.

" Got it sir. I'm so glad that you're doing this. You're going to get rid of all the petty crime, leaving peace. It's too bad that the pokemon are getting hurt with this but... we will cure them when its over right," asked Amelia.

" I promise. The pokemon will also live in peace and harmony," promised Dimentio. Amelia smiled and left the room.

" Foolish girl, like I'd ever do that. I will rule everyone. Not only will I be master of dimensions, I will be master of all. With Mario turning into a shadow pokemon, and there is also Luigi's alter-ego Mr. L that I can work with as well. Nobody will be able to stop me," gloated Dimentio. He laughed.

* * *

" Well, we're here. It looks so pretty," said Ash.

" Yeah, it seems so peaceful here," agreed Mario.

" Lets go see if I can't find us some food," said Brock. He left to go buy food.

" Let's check your heart meter," said Luigi. He looked into Mario's eyes to activate the machine. It showed a faint shadow trail around Mario. A heart meter showed up. It almost had a bar of shadow, the other four bars being as white as snow.

" Well, it isn't too much of one. The meter isn't halfway," explained Luigi.

" What," questioned Mario.

" Oh... right... I never told you what this did. Well, it can show how far along a shadow pokemon is to being purified, can see shadow trails around shadow pokemon to identify it, and it can take shadow pokemon away from other trainers," explained Luigi.

" Well, I'm glad it isn't halfway then," said Mario.

Brock came back with some bowls of noodles.

" I brought noodles," said Brock. He passed out the noodle bowls to everyone but Pikachu, who got pokemon food. They started eating.

" This is really good," commented Luigi.

" It sure is," agreed Mario.

They ate their food.

" I guess we should start asking around," suggested Mario.

Just then they saw Amelia walk into town.

Mario got into a battle stance.

" What do you want," asked Ash.

" I-I was looking for you. I just escaped the Cipher labs. Th-The leader... Dimentio... (gulp) was controlling me. I had no control of my own body. It felt horrible...," stuttered Amelia.

" Oh man... I'm so sorry," apologized Luigi.

" I've seen it happen and it didn't look too pleasant,"said Mario.

" The saddest thing of all though... is that he is abusing poor pokemon. Please help them," pleaded Amelia.

" Where is it," asked Ash.

" I-I can sh-show you," stuttered Amelia.

" If you think that you can then please show us the way," said Mario.

" I-I can...," said Amelia.

They followed Amelia to Cipher labs.

* * *

**Yes, I had to put Dimentio in this. What other reason would there be to come here? Sure, I could have gone with Bowser but Bowser has said that destroying worlds was a little bit too evil. What reason would Mario and Luigi have for coming here if it were not for there being a struggle of some kind. **


	12. Confronting a Jester

They walk inside the Cipher lab. It was a dull, grey room that held nothing in it. The doors behind them immediately shut.

They were startled as the doors closed.

" Its a trap," exclaimed Luigi.

" Oh no. She was lying wasn't she," asked Brock.

" Indeed she was," answered a man in the shadows.

" Who's there," asked Mario.

Dimentio came out of the shadows that were cloaking him.

" Oh Mario, you should know me quite well. After all, wasn't I the reason you came here," asked Dimentio.

" Yes. We came to make sure you didn't succeed with your plan," answered Mario.

" You evaded me for a little while, but I knew you guys would come. Its in your natures to be the hero. That may have been your downfalls. You see, I helped this little organization to become great. I helped develop the shadow pokemon technology they use today. All I needed was a little of my magic and now there is no way to reverse the shadow pokemon process," explained Dimentio.

" This guy's crazy," whispered Brock.

" Oh, how rude of me. I never introduced myself. I am Dimentio, Master of Magic and Pleaser of Crowds. Soon, I'll be Master of All," introduced Dimentio.

" You won't get away with anything Dimentio," exclaimed Mario.

" I think I will actually," said Dimentio. He smirked. He pressed a button and turned invisible. A machines rose out of the ground. It looked like they could hold a person inside it. The door on the machine opened.

" Where did he go," asked Ash.

" He turned invisible. He's going to strike," exclaimed Luigi. As he said that, he was shoved into the machine. The door on the machine closed." Help," pleaded Luigi. he pounded on the door.

Dimentio revealed himself. " Time for my old pal to drop in and say hi," said Dimentio.

" What do you mean by that," asked Brock.

" He wasn't your friend... or at least I don't think so," added Ash.

" You can't mean...," started Mario.

" Oh I do. You see, on my travels, I learned how to control the mind. I figured I would test my new power on Luigi," explained Dimentio.

" You wont do anything to my bro," exclaimed Mario.

" Oh my, don't you have a temper. This wouldn't have anything to do with that shadow pokemon thing would it," asked Dimentio.

" Mario, listen, I'll be okay. Just calm down. The heart meter is getting filled with shadows. Just with this, you are at a half of your total heart grid. That isn't good," said Luigi.

" Say goodbye to your mind," said Dimentio.

* * *

Amelia was waiting outside the door. Shaydo walked to the door. He tried opening the door to see that it was locked.

" Hey, why is the door locked," asked Shaydo.

" Mr. Dimentio is taking care of some of our enemies," explained Amelia.

Shaydo peaked into the window. He listened to the conversation.

" So, I'm guessing he got the combusken we were tracking," guessed Shaydo.

" Yes he did! It was thanks to me," exclaimed Amelia.

" That's great," said Shaydo.

* * *

**Okay, this was a short episode but I am working on something. Its a good ending and bad ending story. I'm going to have fun with this.**


	13. A Time to Battle ( Good part)

**Good Part**

" Okay, gotta calm down. Just think of saving all of the worlds," said Mario to himself.

" Let him out of there," exclaimed Ash. He ran to the machine but was sent flying when Dimentio launched a magic beam at him.

" Pika," exclaimed Pikachu. He ran as fast as he could and hit Dimentio with a quick attack. Dimentio flew into the air, staying as far off the ground as he could.

" You really think you can defeat me," asked Dimentio.

" Well, I never expected to battle on a vacation... but I'm glad I brought a pokemon with me. Come on out, Croagunk," yelled Brock. He threw a pokeball in the air and Croagunk came out.

" Croa...," said Croagunk.

"The machine, break open the machine. I know I said that I would be okay but I still want out," exclaimed Luigi.

" You heard him Croagunk. Use poison jab on the machine," commanded Brock.

" Ah, you forget that I have magic," said Dimentio. He launches a magic blast at Croagunk.

Ash tries to run to the machine again but is still stopped.

" Let him go," yelled Ash.

" I'm done playing around now. After I press this button, Luigi will become Mr. L," said Dimentio.

" Mr.L," questioned Brock.

" Who is that," asked Ash.

" Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, during one of his adventures, he got captured by us, the Count Bleck crew," started Dimentio.

" Count Bleck? Why is it that people that Mario and Luigi know have really weird names," asked Brock. Mario sneaks around Dimentio while he is talking. He lets Luigi out of the machine by the time Dimentio is done explaining who Mr. L is.

" Anyway, he got brainwashed by a girl named Nastasia. He was convinced that he was actually someone named Mr. L and that he was a villain. I believe that he also went under the name of the Green Thunder," explained Dimentio. He was then shot with a blast of electricity.

" Hey Dimentio, your plan isn't going to work," said Luigi.

Mario stomped on the machine ( It was the only non-shadow move) and it broke.

" Aw, looks like your machine got broken," said Mario.

" You haven't won yet. You see, while we were doing this, I was already making Dialga and Palkia shadow pokemon. Now, you still want to gloat" asked Dimentio.

" How about we make a deal, we have a pokemon battle. If you win, you will rule the worlds, if we win, you come back with us so you can go to H.S.M.K.P.F.T.M.U or High Security Mushroom Kingdom Prison for the Magic Users," bargained Luigi.

" Hm... I guess I can play one more game, just to show you how powerful my new shadow pokemon are," said Dimentio. He went to go get Dialga and Palkia.

" What did you do that for," asked Mario.

" I have the snag machine. I can catch Dialga and Palkia. I do need pokemon though...," said Luigi.

" I got it bro. I'll be fine. Shadow moves don't aren't very effective against shadow pokemon," pointed out Mario.

Dimentio came back with Shadow Palkia.

" First, I'll show you what Palkia can do," said Dimentio.

" Mario is the pokemon I choose," announced Luigi.

* * *

Mario ran up to Palkia and stomped on Palkia's head.

" Palkia, use shadow rift*," exclaimed Dimentio. Palkia swiped the air and made a hole in space. He launched a shadow beam into the rift and opened one right in front of Mario.

Mario ran and stomped on Palkia's head again.

" Just gotta find the right... moment...," said Luigi. Luigi watched as they kept doing the same moves over and over. He saw that both Mario and Palkia were getting weak. He grabbed a pokeball out of his bag and threw it at Palkia. It shook three times and was caught.

" All right," exclaimed Luigi.

" How it that possible," asked Dimentio. He went and got Dialga.

" I'm getting tired... please tell me that I won't have to fight long," said Mario.

" You don't. Before I left, Professor Krane gave me a masterball. He said that it would catch any pokemon without fail. I figured that I would use it on the pokemon that he needed most," explained Luigi.

" Oh... thanks then," said Mario.

Dimentio came back with Shadow Dialga.

" Alright, lets battle," said Dimentio.

" Got it," said Luigi. He tossed the masterball at Dialga and it was caught right away. Dimentio just stared at it.

" Well, this was only Plan A. I have a Plan B already in my head so for now, ciao," said Dimentio. He bowed and left though his dimensional powers.

" So, how do we cure the shadow pokemon," asked Ash.

" Well, we need something pure...," said Luigi.

" What is pure enough to cleanse the shadows that are on my heart though," asked Mario.

" I don't know," admitted Luigi.

* * *

" What's taking him so long," asked Amelia. She peeked into the window to see that Dimentio was no longer there. " Where did he go," asked Amelia frantically. She unlocked the door with her key card and ran in.

" What happened to Mr. Dimentio," asked Amelia.

" He left. He used his magic powers to leave. Now, what are you doing here," asked Luigi.

" Why would our selfless leader just leave," asked Amelia.

" He isn't selfless. He was going to erase all worlds and remake them in his image, with him as the ruler. We were going to become his slaves," said Mario.

" I don't believe you. You just don't like the fact that he will get rid of all crimes. He told me in private that you guys were evil," accused Amelia.

Shaydo walked in. He took off his scarf and threw it on the ground. " Actually, they are right. I recorded the whole thing. I can't believe that I was fooled by that guy. He told me that if I helped him, then no one would get sick," explained Shaydo. He showed her the recording.

" We were fooled...," said Amelia. Her eyes filled with tears. " I can't believe that I made pokemon into machines in a way. That isn't right. I'm ashamed of myself," muttered Amelia.

" You could redeem yourself. Can you tell us what we can do to help the pokemon," asked Luigi.

" Well, you see, after testing different things for making shadow pokemon, there was one flaw I could never fix. In order to truly be cleansed, you have to touch the relic stone with a pokemon who's type is weak or strong against yours," explained Amelia.

" So who wout Mario touch the stone with," asked Luigi.

" He could help both Palkia and Dialga at the same time. Mario would be in the middle and the others would be on the sides. The other shadow pokemon did not get the treatment that Mario, Palkia, and Dialga got. We will help them," assured Amelia.

" Well, lets go back to Agate village," said Brock.

They left for Agate Village.


	14. Sad goodbyes

" I see that you're back in our peaceful village. What are you here for," asked the old man from before.

" We need to use the relic stone," answered Luigi.

" Oh, you know where to go then," said the old man. He walked away.

" Okay, lets go," exclaimed Mario. They raced through the town to the relic stone.

" So all I have to do is touch the stone," asked Mario.

Luigi sends out Dialga and Palkia.

" You have to all touch the stone at the same time. Mario will be in the middle while the others are on the sides," explained Amelia.

" Palkia, Dialga, touch the stone," ordered Luigi.

They all touched he stone. Purple energy raced out of their bodies and vanished into thin air.

" Did it work," asked Mario.

Luigi scanned the pokemon. He could find no darkness in any of the pokemons' hearts.

" It worked! Well, that was a little nerve-racking," confessed Luigi.

" Yeah. I nearly turned evil," said Mario.

" Dialga dialg( Hey... why are we here)," asked Dialga.

" Pal palkia( I don't know)," answered Palkia.

Luigi pressed the release button on the pokeballs. Palkia and Dialga left.

" These type of pokemon shouldn't be used for evil. They help the world stay in balance," said Amelia.

" Why did you help him then? If you had to do all these cruel things to pokemon," asked Ash.

" I thought he was going to turn them back to normal after he changed everything," answered Amelia.

" It's all over now though. We saved all worlds from destruction. I don't think that he's coming back here ever again," said Luigi.

" If he does, we'll be back and ready to fight. That's a promise," exclaimed Mario.

" I guess that means you have to leave soon... right," asked Ash.

" Yeah... we do. The Mushroom Kingdom needs us. We wont forget you guys though," said Mario.

" We wont either. Maybe someday, we will see each other again. We really started to like having you guys hang around. We wont just forget," promised Ash.

Luigi tapped a button on his watch.

" E. Gadd, you can send us back now. We're done here," muttered Luigi.

" Okay Luigi. Now, say your final goodbyes and you'll be transported out of there," said E. Gadd.

" Bye. We'll miss you," said Luigi. He took off his watch and gave it to Ash. " Don't worry, E. Gadd will send us back even if we aren't wearing it. Just call us if you want to talk. I hope you do well with your battle thing, Ash. As for Brock, I hope you meet that special lady. Bye," said Luigi. He waved.

" Ash, Brock, you helped me when I knew no one. You were there to help me. Ash, you are filled with so much courage. Please stay that way. Brock, you are very knowledgeable. You stay how you are too. I'll miss you guys," said Mario. He waved good-bye.

Mario and Luigi then vanished.

" Where did they go," asked Amelia.

" They went back to their home," explained Ash. He put the watch he was given on his wrist. He looked to the sky.

* * *

_" Someday, we'll meet again," _echoed a voice.

* * *

**Well, that was the ending where they accomplished their goals.**


	15. A Time to Battle (Bad Ending)

**Bad Ending**

" No," exclaimed Mario. He rammed into the jester. Dimentio just flew up into the air.

" No no. That wont do. Now, honestly, do you think you can beat me? At you're current state, you shouldn't just be throwing yourself at me. Where is that fire attack that you are known for," taunted Dimentio.

" You leave him alone," shouted Ash. He tries to jump up and pull Dimentio down but he doesn't reach his feet.

" You should stop trying to help him," said Dimentio. He blasts a magic beam at Ash. Ash gets knocked back. It knocks him out.

Meanwhile, Brock is trying to get to the machine. Dimentio, however sees him.

" You thought you could just sneak by me," asked Dimentio. He snaps his fingers and traps Brock in a box. He smirks.

" Let him go," exclaimed Mario. He again tries to ram into Dimentio but misses. He hits to box instead. Dimentio replaces the small box around Brock to a bigger box around both Brock and Mario.

" Its only a matter of time before I rule everything. With the press of a button, I will rule everything. I just need Mushroom Kingdom's famous plumbers to help me," gloated Dimentio.

" You guys were plumbers," questioned Brock.

" Not a good time," exclaimed Luigi.

" Sorry...," apologized Brock.

Dimentio presses the button.

" No," screamed Luigi. Black energy fills the tube. It goes into his head. He starts yelling for help. He stops yelling after a while. Smoke fills the machine.

" Luigi," yelled Brock and Mario. Ash wakes up.

" You can't do that," said Ash. He gets up and stumbles over to Dimentio. " You won't get away with it," insisted Ash.

The door of the machine opens. The smoke clears. They see what appears to be Luigi, only he looks different. Instead of his green t-shirt, he wears a black one. He is wearing his signature hat only with a darkened circle and a backwards L. Only, Ash and Brock haven't seen his signature hat before. His eyes were no longer blue but white. He was wearing a black mask.

" Luigi," asked Ash.

" Oh no. This isn't Luigi," said Dimentio.

" Yeah. My name is Mr. L, or The Green Thunder," introduced Mr. L coldly.

Ash and Brock looked shocked. They couldn't speak.

" I know, its an awesome name. You don't even have to say anything. It will be the end for you guys. Have at you," exclaimed Mr. L.

Mr. L jumped on Ash's head. It made him fall to the ground. He struggled to get up. The world was fading to black. " Wh...why...," said Ash. He passed out.

" Ash! Why did you do that Luigi? I thought you were our friend," exclaimed Brock.

"Like I said, he isn't Luigi. This is Mr. L. Now, Mr. L, as your leader, destroy them," commanded Dimentio.

" Got it," said Mr. L. Dimentio makes the box disappear. Mr. L immediately starts going after Mario. Brock got Ash out of the way and to safety.

" Please stop. I'm not fighting you," pleaded Mario. He dodged Mr. L's attacks.

" Then it will make it easier to defeat you," said Mr. L. He lands an electric attack. Mario gets launched.

" Grr... just stop. I know that you're in there Luigi," yelled Mario.

" Afraid not. Now, destroy him. He wont fight back. If he does, then I can just catch him with Luigi's snag machine," explained Dimentio.

" You monster," shouted Brock.

Pikachu ran up to Dimentio and used thunderbolt on Dimentio. Dimentio fell out of the sky but got back up.

" Oh no no no. This wont do at all," scolded Dimentio. He shot a magic attack at Pikachu. He stood his ground but he looked weak. " You're more tough than you look but as am I. I also am a master at strategy," gloated Dimentio.

" Pika," questioned Pikachu. A cage fell and trapped Pikachu. " Pika! Pika pik," exclaimed Pikachu. He tried to use iron tail to break open the cage but it did nothing.

" Leave them alone," yelled Mario. His eyes flashed a deep purple color.

" I see, even the great Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and more, could not get out of this mess. Too bad for you," taunted Dimentio.

" Just get down here so I can defeat you," shouted Mario, his voice full of hatred.

" I don't think so," said Dimentio. He put on the snag machine. He grabbed the masterball that Luigi had stashed away under his hat and threw it at Mario. Mario was captured inside the masterball.

" No," shouted Brock.

" Pika," cried Pikachu.

" Heh, that idiot sure did wind up in trouble. That's what happens when you mess with me and Dimentio. We are a team that can't be beat," gloated Mr. L.

" Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of some business. I'll see you later. Ciao," said Dimentio. He teleported to a different place.

* * *

" Now that I have the power to control time, as well as being able to give my powers a break with Palkia, I'll be invincible. Time to change the past," said Dimentio.

* * *

" Mr. L, its showtime," said Past Dimentio.

Luigi/Mr. L nodded and left. Dimentio appeared right in front of Mario, Peach, and Bowser.

" Hello past me," greeted Dimentio.

" Oh, have you come to see what will be the first day of my rule," asked Past Dimentio.

" Quite the opposite. I came to help you," said Dimentio.

" Oh great, now we have to deal with two clowns. Like one wasn't enough," asked Bowser.

" Just what are you trying to do Dimentio," asked Peach.

" Oh Peach, I am going to rule every world but I can't do that if you win," explained Dimentio.

" So I lose," asked Past Dimentio.

" Yes but don't worry. I have a plan," said Dimentio. He whispers the plan in Past Dimentio's ear.

" Got it," said Past Dimentio. He transported somewhere secret.

" I'll be fighting you today. I won't be so easy to beat," promised Dimentio. He grabbed the Chaos Heart.

" You won't do anything. We are the chosen heroes of the Light Prognosticus," said Past Mario.

" I know. I came from the future. I learned a thing or too. Did you think I would come alone," asked Dimentio.

" Uh... yes," questioned Bowser.

" It doesn't matter who you brought. If this person is a villain, then we will beat him," shouted Past Mario.

"In that case, I would like to introduce you to someone," said Dimentio. He took out the masterball which held Mario. He threw it up in the air. Mario came out. His body was covered in a purple aura and his eyes were filled with hate.

" What is that," asked Peach.

" It looks kind of powerful...," said Bowser.

" Who is that," asked Past Mario.

" You all seem familiar but its fuzzy," said Mario.

" That voice," muttered Peach.

"These are your enemies, destroy them," commanded Dimentio.

" Gladly Dimentio," said Mario. He ran at Bowser with purple flames covering his feet. He jumped on Bowser's head and began throwing purple fireballs with great speed.

" Ouch! What is this," asked Bowser.

" Who is that," asked Peach.

" Why is this fire purple," asked Bowser. His tail was on fire.

" Explain it now," commanded Past Mario

" Your questions can be answered simply. When I was defeated, I left to go find a world with powerful creatures that I could use to get more power and control. I found this world of creatures called pokemon. Well, Mario and Luigi found out that I went there, so they followed. One of them turned into this creature right here," started Dimentio.

" Is that Luigi then," asked Mario.

" No. The pokemon here is future Mario. You see, we were looking for strong pokemon. Mario was on the news for being really powerful. One of my agents grabbed him and turned him into a partial shadow pokemon. He escaped with the help of Luigi and two others. Eventually another agent found him and lured Mario to me. All I had to do to make him like this was to make him mad. What better way to do that than to have him watch his friends be trapped and have his brother be turned into my slave. I was working on going through time too. I found this pokemon with that power and turned it into a shadow pokemon. That is why I'm here and why Future Mario is helping," explained Dimentio.

" I thought that you said that the explaination was simple," asked Bowser.

" We are still going to stop you," insisted Mario.

" Time's up," said Dimentio. The void consumed all the worlds. Dimentio used the Chaos Heart to make worlds of his own design. " Nothing can stop me now," said Dimentio.

* * *

**Its the end of the fanfic! Yeah! This is my first completed fanfic. It isn't terrible. The sequel will have much more detail than this story had. I hope you enjoyed it. The next story will start up from the good ending. **


End file.
